A Supernatural Adventure
by xDARK.CHAOSRABBITx
Summary: Ever since Ash could remember he was always fascinated by Psychic, Dark and Ghost-type Pokemon. Watch as Ash and his mischievous partner Gastly make a name for themselves. Semi-Smart Ash; Strong-Ash; No pairing Rated-T 'cause Im paranoid. Cross between Game and Anime. This is my first story... So go easy on me! Cover Image not mine!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys this is my first fanfic. I've been thinking of publishing a Story for a while now. Thought of Naruto and Katekyo Hitman Reborn. But those have a lot of action in it and I'd rather not do that for my first. Not saying Pokémon doesn't have its fair share of action and violence, but oh well you probably get what I mean. Anyways Go ahead and read I hope you enjoy. :)

P.s I DO NOT own Pokémon or anything related to it. Or else I'D make a game where you could Start from Kanto and travel to Every single Region in order...

* * *

~Pallet Town~

Today marks the day that Ash Ketchum starts his journey into the world of Pokémon. Ever since he could walk he dreamed of setting off with his very on starter courtesy of Professor Oak. Ash being who he was up late wanting to see an episode he missed of the Pokémon Championship from last year. As a ten year-old he got sleepy and before hitting the hay he forgot to set his alarm clock for 8AM. Of course making him late, now he's seen dashing to Professor Oaks lab feet hitting the ground in a rhythmic pattern.

**PAT PAT**

'Why, oh why didn't I listen to mom?!" Ash screamed in his mind, all cause I wanted to see that darn episode, knowing Gary he probably stayed longer just to rub it in that he got there earlier!' Gary Oak, his childhood rival, since the day they could walk and talk Gary made it his life's goal to make Ash's life a lot harder. Always boasting about his Grandpa being a famous Professor and him, by proxy, being destined to become just as great.

Ash turned a corner, still running he could see the main gate. Not wanting to waste anymore time he made his way up the stairs. Ash brought his hand up knocking in a rhythm of three times he waited for the door to open. Bouncing on the balls of his feet he waited for what seemed like hours, which was only two-minutes. Hearing the tell-tale signs of a lock twisting he look from the ground towards the door just in time to see Professor Oak opening the door. Samuel Oak, otherwise known as Professor Oak, looked like he was in his late fifties. He had what we would assume was dirty blond hair and dark brown eyes that usually held grandfatherly kindness now held disappointment. A Hawaiian polo shirt covering the upper-half of his body with beige khaki pants coupled with brown loafers, over his shirt he had what all people in his occupation usually wore, a long white lab coat ending just above his ankles.

"Well nice of you to show up ." his voice held little concealed disappointment, maybe at the fact Ash was still wearing his pajamas or the simple fact he was late.

"I'm sorry Professor, I stayed up too late and forgot to set my alarm clock! Please tell me there's at least one Pokémon left!" looking at Professor Oak, Ash clutched his green and yellow striped pajama bottoms tightly waiting for his question to be answered. "I'm sorry my boy, but you do know you were the last to arrive right? Which means there aren't anymore of the traditional starters left." Oak stated positioning his arms behind his back he turned and walked further into his humble abode. Ash following right after couldn't believe what he just heard. 'No traditional starters left?' he panicked inside. 'How could that be!' "Wait! Professor Oak, you said 'traditional starters'. Could I possibly get a different Pokémon?" walking down the hall they walked past a living room. it was quite bare with only a two couches parallel to each other with a small coffee table between them. In one corner of the room a tall lamp could be seen; since it's quite bright outside. Hanging from the ceiling next to a window was a potted plant. Ash didn't know what type of flower it was but he thought it was quite beautiful. Leaning against one wall a bookshelf could be seen filled with all kinds of books. Ash and Professor Oak continued traveling pass the room.

"Ash I'm not sure that's a good idea, it's better to get a starter given to you by a Professor since they've already been trained, are easy to make a bond with and take care of."

"Oh please Professor, I promise I'm capable of handling any Pokémon you can give me, I'm positive!" begging wasn't something Ash does regularly. If by regularly you mean when he asks his mother for something he desperately wants. Then no, not at all.

"Well maybe, since we aren't talking about the traditional: fire, water and grass-type, Was there a specific type you were wondering about?" cutting off the conversation their Professor Oak led Ash toward the lab part of his home, Traveling up a flight of stairs and turning a corner leading to a long hall with only a door at the end. Walking to that door to Ash was very nerve-wracking, it basically held all of his dream, ambitions and desires all in that simple room. If a scientists lab by any means described as 'simple'. grabbed the door knob walking into the lab Ash couldn't help but took in the lab's appearance.

The lab was what is expected of most Pokémon scientists. a PC, a healing machine, tables, papers and multiple bookshelves were scattered around he room. Walking up to the computer Professor Oak turned it on. While it was in the process of booting, Ash could be seen still thinking about the earlier question Professor Oak stated. All through-out Ash's younger years he was always fascinated by the Supernatural Trio as he dubbed them also known as the; Psychic-type, the Dark-type and the Ghost-type.

Coming to a conclusion he decided to ask what Prof. Oak being on his computer had to do with his earlier question.

"Well, my boy I maybe able to find what type of Pokémon you're looking for and if I have it in the lab all the better."

"I am a little curious of having a team of all ghost, psychic and dark-types. Two of each type, What do you think?"

Prof. Oak paused and thought for a minutes twisting away from his computer he faced Ash. "That's an interesting idea, but there are some difficulties with that type of team. First in the Kanto region there aren't that many dark types to choose from. Only one that comes to the fore-front of my brain is Umbreon, which is the evolution of Eevee." Prof. Oak informed. Turning back to his computer he started typing once more."And by two of each do you mean, two psychic-types, two ghost types and especially two dark-types?"

Ash catching on to what Prof. Oak was saying, understood his dilemma. But he knew he would find a way somehow.

"Professor Oak I'll think of something, I know it." Ash face brimming with want and determination, the Professor knew just by looking into his eyes he could tell Ash indeed would find a way. The look in his eyes was full of confidence, Ash Believing whole-heartedly in his own words.

"But back to the subject of your starter. Did you think of one out of three types you could choose as your first Pokémon?"

"Umm yea, I put a lot of thought into it and i think I'd like to have a Gastly as my first Pokémon. Do you have that Pokémon on you Professor?"

"Hold on just a second Ash let me search." Prof. Oak stated his fingers moving at a fast pace, moving at a rhythmic pattern. Each key making a sound of music. After searching for a Gastly and he indeed did have one in his possession.

"Well look at what we have here, it seems I do have a Gastly in my possession." didn't remember ever capturing a Gastly or Gastly wandering into the Pokémon Corral. 'I do indeed hope Ash can handle a Gastly as his first.' he thought to himself.

"Yes! Thank you , oh thank you, thank you thank you!" jumping up and down in excitement Ash couldn't wait to meet his first Pokémon, his future partner and his family.

"I'm sorry Ash but you'll have to wait until tomorrow to meet your Pokémon and quite possibly set out on your journey." rose his hand to stop any protest he was sure to come. And he was right at that moment Ash was getting ready to disagree. And good thing he did, because if Ash is anything like his Mother you can guarantee that he will chew your ear off when he feels he needs to.

Looking through the window Ash's' eyes bulged they've been at it for nearly the whole day. The sun was just getting ready to set. Knowing was right Ash decided to bid a goodnight to the Professor. Receiving one back in return Ash left for home, dejected because he has to wait until tomorrow to start his journey and excited because he's just one step away from reaching his dream... As a Pokémon Champion!

To Be Continued...

* * *

I don't like long A/N's so that's what I'm not going to do. Don't you hate when you read a story and there's a long ass Author's Note at the beginning and end making you think the chapter was long as hell?! Welp my rants over!

Hope you enjoyed it And Dont forget to Review!

Bye~


	2. Chapter 2

AAAAHHHH, Finally finished this chapter. You know I was gonna finish it tomorrow but I decided, I had nothing else better to do!

* * *

"Ash, honey wake up. You don't wanna be late again , do you?" said

She lightly shook Ash's shoulders trying to wake him from his slumber. Ash's eyes blearily opened, blinking a bit he looked towards his alram clock to see what time it was.

7AM... It read 7AM he had to be at Prof. Oak's by 8. "Mom, Why didn't you wake me up earlier!?" the ten year-old threw the blanket off of him and jumped off his bed. "don't take that tone with me young man. And I did earlier, but I would guess you fell right back asleep." a hand on her hip and another pointing to Ash in a reprimanding manner. "You might want to hurry now." she continued.

Remembering why he dashed to the bathroom across the hall to start his daily routine- taking a quick shower, brushing his teeth and trying to brush his hair. Key word trying. "Oh and honey?"

"Yes Mom?" he answered

Walking past the bathroom door she continued. "When you get out there's a surprise waiting on your bed. She smiled and walked down the stairs to continue making breakfast.

~Time Skip; After his Shower~

Walking out of the bathroom, steam billowing behind him Ash walked toward his room. On his bed he saw something that took his breath away. It was a brand new outfit, probably for the journey he was getting ready to start.

Ash decided to put it on, walking back towards the bathroom to take a look in the mirror, he saw that he liked his new get-up. A purple plaid button-up short sleeved shirt ending at his waist. Black skinny jeans tight, but not too tight making him uncomfortable. Black fingerless gloves with a purple pokeball on the back-hand of it. Purple converse and a limited edition Pokemon League hat customized in a Purple and black pattern completing his look.

About to run down stairs to thank his mom for the new clothes he ran into Mr. Mime or Mimey as his mother calls him. Apologizing Ash asked if Mimey liked his new clothes

"Mi Mime Mi!" Mr. Mime smiled and nodded.

Going downstairs he approached the kitchen. "Hey Mom, thank you for the new clothes!" he hugged his mother around her waist, face pushed into her stomache.

"Ah, Ash let me see what my baby looks like." Ash let go, backing up so his mom could get a better look.

A ear piercing shriek violated his ears making him cringe. "Oh! Look at my baby. Looking all grown up and adorable!" in fan-girl mode was a site to behold. Grabbing Ash she hugged him to her body squealling while doing so, going on and on about how her only child is leaving her and how he better remember to call her every once and a while.

"Okay mom, okay. Can you let go I don't wanna be late...again." Ash gently pushed his mother off of him so he could finally breath a little.

Feeling a bit down that her son ended the hug so soon she let go. "Ash, before you leave on your journey come back home I want to see the pokemon you chose."

Nodding Ash walked towards the front door. He walked out of his home in Pallet Town and started jogging his way to Prof. Oak's lab.

While making his way to his destination. He couldn't help but take in the scenery.

'Pallet looks so pretty in the morning, with the sun just peeking over the trees.' in awe Ash continued. 'I was in such a hurry yesterday I couldn't appreciate my surroundings.'

Pidgey were flying over-head, flowers were blowing in a gentle breeze and baby Pokemon were playing around .

Before Ash knew it he was already in front of Prof. Oak's lab.

"Prof. Oak Its me Ash!" Knocking, waiting for the the door to open and not a second later it did.

"Hello Ash, Come on in." this was one of Prof. Oak's lab assistants Keith. Ushering Ash in, he told him where he could find the Head-Professor.

"Thanks." Keith nodded saying it was nothing. Walking to the room Ash has seen before, being more precise yesterday, looking around he noticed that nothing has changed dramatically other than there being more papers scattered over the place.

Sitting in front of a computer was Prof. Oak, typing away at lightning speed. Keith coughed a little to capture his attention. "Hey Professor, Ash is here again." Swiveling around in his chair he faced the two occupants of the room, looking more at Ash than Keith. Giving the Assistant a look which clearly meant he was dismissed. Keith left without another word.

"So Ash, come to reveive your first Pokemon"

"Yes, Can't wait!"

A hearty chuckle left the mouth of Prof. Oak. "Well Follow me." Moving away from the computer Prof. Oak led Ash to another room which held a few tables and a pedastal in the middle of the hole room. Looking more closely at the pedastal Ash could see that it was cyndrical in shape, about 4ft tall. It had a dome like cover on the top. Oak walked into the middle of the room where the pedastal as located and proceded to press a red button. The dome like top made a hissing noise, the dome separating itself you could see a red and white like ball coming up inside. The hissing noise seemed to stopped as the now dubbed pokeball came to the top of the pedastal.

"Okay Ash, Kanto being what it is has very little of the type your looking for." he continued "But a Professor in The Johto region has made a unique discovery. He found that some Pokemon from Johto migrate to Kanto."

Ash couldn't help but look at the Professor like he grew another head. "Prof. Oak do you know what this means?" Ash couldn't help but yell.

"Of course, my boy. This means that you won't have a problem finding the ghost and Dark-type pokemon your looking for." feeling elated Ash did a little happy dance,

"But now onto a more important subject: Your starter." grabbing the Pokeball Prof. Oak handed it to Ash.

"Go on open it up."

'My first pokemon, oh I cant wait to meet you' Ash stopped and thought. He pressed a little circular button in the middle of the pokeball and the pokeball opened with a pop.

"Gaas!" A purple aparition like pokemon half wailed. Its half-lidded eyes opened to look around at its surroundings. Finally they landed upon Prof. Oak before anyone could take action the wisp like pokemon appeared in front of him and stuck his tongue out; licking him.

This was the famous or infamous Lick Attack that could send any pokemon packing if used correctly, but in this case it made Prof. Oak shudder with what could be fear or just the after affects of the Lick Attack. With a jolt he collapsed on to the ground.

"A-Ash this pokemon here is a Gastly, also known as the Gas pokemon. In K-Kanto this is the only known G-ghost-type." the paralysis still in effect the Professor could barely inform Ash.

Ash confronted the Gastly. "Hi, Gastly my name's Ash Ketchum I want to become the strongest supernatural trainer the worlds' ever seen. Wanna join me? I can make you the strongest you can become." There was a fire burning in Ash's eyes looking at Gastly with determination only someone insane could possess. But in his eyes it looked like it belongs, like it was right. Gastly couldn't help but think this. Looking at Ash the Ghost-type Pokemon couldn't help but feel that Ash was telling the truth when it came to him believing they could make it to the top and become the strongest they could be.

Gastly came to a decision, the apparition Pokemon floating towards Ash gave him the famous Lick Attack. Fortunately or unfortunately for Ash this was a good thing but, now he has to suffer the after effects just like Oak who by the way seemed to have fallen asleep. Well he is old... can't blame him really.

~Time Skip~

After Ash had asked Gastly to get Keith, Keith had gotten an antidote prepared for the Professor and Ash.

Now they could be seen in the Professor's lab.

"Okay Ash this is something the other Professors from other regions and I invented. Its called the Pokedex. Whenever you encounter a pokemon you haven't seen or battle a new one the Pokedex will automatically enter the pokemon's data. There is also a function where you can scan the pokemon to find out what it's gender is, what moves it knows, teach pokemon a HM/TM and what moves it can learn in the future."

"Woah, Professor are you sure about giving me this? It seems too important and valuable."

"Ash I know for a fact you will keep this in good condition and it will stay in the right hands. All I want from you is to fill this Pokedex full of the pokemon you've seen." Prof. Oak informed.

'And just for good measure' he thought. "Gary is also doing the same you know."

Fire burning in the eyes of the ten year-old, Prof. Oak couldn't help but inwardly smirk. 'Hook, line and sinker.' "I'll do it Professor!"

"Good, good." He might have felt bad for kind of manipulating Ash like that but it was all in good nature. He handed the device to Ash along with 5 pokeballs.

"Take these also, you just might meet a pokemon you like on your way and decide to catch it."

"Thanks Professor, next time you see me I'll be on that TV screen!" Ash declared

"I do hope so Ash, I do hope so. And on that note You should probably get home so you can eat and finally start your journey."

"AH, your right Okay see ya Prof. Oak!" Ash then made a mad dash for the door and left.

~Outside the Lab~

"Okay time to break this bad boy in!" he grabbed the only pokeball on his belt and threw it up. It opened with a pop and the Ghost-type Gastly appeared"

"Okay Gastly let's find out more about you." opening the pokedex he pointed the device towards its target. Blinking lights and a monotone voice appeared.

**"Gastly, the gaseous Pokemon, It's body is made of gas. Despite lacking any kind of substance, it can envelop an opponent of any size and cause suffocation. This Pokemon can be found in dark caves or abandoned buildings. If you feel a sudden chill it might be a Gastly hovering above you in secret. This Pokemon knows the Moves: Lick, Hypnosis, Mean Look, and Night Shade. This Gastly is Male."**

"Wow Gastly, usually a Gastly as young as you shouldn't know Night Shade. You must have trained hard huh." Smiling his mischeivous smile Gastly wailed his name lowly.

"Well, let's get going. My mom will love to see you!" Ash continued. Jogging at a sedated pace they made their way back to Ash's home for breakfast and to finally get started on the road.

Making their way back to Ash's home they couldn't help but notice the amount of people out and about this morning. Men outside lifting heavy objects and dropping them in places at their wifes discretion. Women tending to gardens, watering plants and sweeping porches. All in all it was a normal glorious morning. Pidgey flying the coop and last but not least little baby pokemon could be seen playing together. Especially two baby Rattata playing a game of tag. When Ash and his partner Gastly rushed past them they jumped in shock and ran back into the bushes.

They made it back to the Ketchum Residence and were greeted by the site of Mr. Mime sweeping the front porch.

"Hey Mimey how are you?"ash asked. Mr. Mime saluted Ash. His gave left Ash and fell on to Gastly's form. He looked at it with a questioning glance. Ash could see this so he decided to explain.

"Mr. Mime meet my partner Gastly also my first pokemon that I received from Prof. Oak." Mr. Mime turned to Gastly gaving him a smile and a nod.

"Mime Mime" Gastly being the ever mischeivous pokemon had a smirk etched on his face moving towards the Psychic Clown-like pokemon once in front of said pokemon he gave him one nice lick to the face.

"Gaaastly"

This not being an attack like preformed on Prof. Oak and Ash; it did no damage. Still creeped Mr. Mime out and sent a shiver going up his spine.

"Come on Gastly let's get inside." Ash walked past Mr. Mime but not before sending him a apologetic look. Gastly followed after. On their way they could hear Mr. Mime mumbling something under his breath. Gastly turned around to look at Mr. Mime and stuck his tongue out daring another word to be uttered. Mr. Mime threw his hands up in a surrending manner taking steps backwards. Gastly scoffed, turned around and continued on his way.

Ash seen the whole thing he could do nothing but give Gastly a deadpanned look, Gastly in his defense fought his face with an innocent look.

Deciding to let this slide just this once. He moved forward in the house and stepped through the living room into the kitchen. His Mom was situated in front of the stove flipping a pancake while humming a lullaby.

"Hey Mom, I'm back." smiling he walked toward the table.

"Ah, my litle baby's back!" she squealed. "How was the trip to Prof. Oak's lab?" continuing she flip another pancake before putting the previous one on a plate. She turned around and looked at her adorable son.

"It was fine mom, I finally got my Pokemon partner." answering he at the floating Ghost Pokemon beside him. "Mom meet Gastly, Gastly meet my Mother."

"Aw, well isnt she the most cutest thing ever!" it seemed like squealing was just a reoccurrence with Delia.

Gastly sent an unamused glance to . "Gaaastly!"

Ash chuckled a bit before correcting his mom. "Mom Gastly's a boy."

"Oh I'm sorry dear, But in my eyes your still cute!" she smiled and continued to coo and baby Gastly.

"Okay mom I think Gastly has had enough." Ash caught the look Gastly was sending him so he helped him out. Delia released the pokemon. At least she looked sheepish while doing it.

"Okay honey, eat up. You and Gastly have a big day ahead of you." Delia said as she set a plate of scrambled eggs down on the table along with a bowl of PokeChow. The dining room table was full of different dishes. From Toast and eggs all the way to pancakes and hashbrowns. Delia Ketchum was gonna send her son out with a bang. No matter how much she wanted to sulk or let her tears fall, she knew this day was coming and there was no way of stopping it. So why let her son have his last moments at home be dreadfully, dreary and sad? With a smile is how he'll go.

After breakfast was eaten the Ketchum family along with the Pokemon gathered around the front door to see two of them off.

"Ash don't forget to change your you-know-whats everyday, make sure to call every other day and please stay out of trouble. I can't express this enough."

"Yes, Mom!" blushing Ash sent a glare at the laughing Gastly.

"And Gastly-" being adressed Gastly stopped laughing and looked at his partners' Mother.

"Take care of Ash will you?" she pleaded.

Gastly said his name in an affirmative and with that said they both walked through the door outside. Waving Ash told his mother goodbye and continued on his way to Route 1.

"Mimey," said Pokemon looked to her and saw she was looking towards the ground crying. Panicking the Psychic-type ran into the house looking for a tissue to help her. He came back out with said napkin, handing it to Delia she took it and blew a nasty, wet sounding, snot filled...thing into it.

"Mi mi Mime." Mr. Mime patted her back rubbing circle on it in a form of comfort. The Brunette dried her tears.

"Yea, Mimey your right! My Ashey will come back and when he does he'll be strong." she said

Mr. Mime could only look at her in awe, only saying a total three words, his own name specifically, he didn't think his point would've came across. But it looks like it did. She dried her tears and looked up a fire burning in her chocolate brown eyes. "And when he comes back, we'll welcome him like no other."

* * *

Thought I'd just leave a cliffhanger right here. (If you can call this a cliffhanger). REVIEW it makes me feel happy! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

And sorry, but I'm not going to put any romance into this story. As you all know (i mean its obvious) This is my first time writing and publishing a fanfic. And for my first time I don't think i could right it enough to do it justice maybe a one-shot but not a multi-chap. So again sorry.

And now I bid you Adieu!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, Kinda late aren't I? Well... IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM. Haha!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pokemon in anyway, Just the Plot!**

Sorry for any Grammar mistakes!

* * *

Ash wasn't really worried about catching any Pokemon here because there were only Normal-types in this Route. But that is where the problem lies, Ghost-type moves will have no effect on any of the Pokemon in this area which leads to the fact that Gastly has no hope of training or battling any time soon. Ash was stuck with coming up with a solution to this problem but so far none had come. To get his mind off of it for a while Ash took a look around.

Walking on the dirt road, like any other kid he has a immense curiosity so anything new to him is extrodanary unlike to other where it would have been seen as boring and dull having seen it so many times. He could hear Pidgey chirping with the occasional rustle of trees or bushes, turning to his partner the ten year old let out a sigh.

"Gas, it'll be a while before we can start training you. I thought about teaching you a new move but so early on would be stupid, if you've never had the taste of battle yet." turning his head back to look in front of himself but still keeping his eyes on Gastly, satisfied with getting a subtle nod of confirmation he put all his effort onto the road ahead of him.

They had been traveling for about a day now which meant that it shouldn't be too long before they'll reach Viridian City and a Pokemon Center which also meant a warm bed and hot food. This past day had been nothing short of boring, they had been fortunate enough to see a few Pokemon here and their, adding them to his Pokedex wasn't that hard neither. A few Pidgey, Rattata and the occasional Spearow. The norm around these parts.

Gastly muttered his name, snapping Ash out of his deep thoughts. His eyes in a foggy like haze started to clear up showing he was back and out of his thoughts. Looking ahead He could see a velley-esque like clearing.

"Gas, we'll stop here for a while and rest**-**"

"Well if it isn't Ashy-boy. Your just now setting out on your journey? Hate to break it to ya but your super late."

Being interupted Ash turned to the speaker. A brown-haired boy, wearing a black V-neck shirt and purple cargo pants. Black shoes on his feet and a silver fanny pack hanging around his waist. Purple bands could be seen around his wrists.

Eyes narrowing Ash addressed him by name. "Gary Oak," Ash continued in a agitated tone. "What are you doing here?" Gastly floating beside Ash watching the situation in confusion.

"Looking for Pokemon obviously, question is; Is that your starter, a Gastly?" a smug smirk slowly started to etch itself onto the brunets face.

_'Oh how i just wanna slap that smirk off his face_.' Ash thought. "Yes this is my partner, problem?" he asked

Gary shrugged. "Problem? None, though it does look a little weak." Gastly's eyes narrowed. No one got to call him weak without getting a lesson first. Gastly turned to Ash, no words needed just the look in his eyes were enough. A smirk slowly spread onto Ash's face.

Interrupting Gary who had been ranting about how capable he was and how Ash wasn't. "Gary how about a Battle. A one-on-one battle between our starters?" Ash proposed, he knew for a fact Gary wouldn't turn down a chance to one up him and try and embarrass him. Key word _try_, Ash wouldn't let Gary have the satisfaction of doing that.

At being interrupted Gary huffed and agreed without another word both oppenents situated themselves at opposites ends of the area.

Ash already had his chosen Pokemon out so the only thing holding them back was Gary's unknown Pokemon.

"Ashy-boy don't be so depressed when you lose. Now meet my unbeatable partner!" palming a pokeball Gary tapped the circular button before winding his arm back throwing it into the air. With a pop the ball opened and a flash of white light appeared, out of the light came a bipedal pokemon with its stubby arms making wild gestures.

"Squirtle-Squirt Squirtle!" its shouted.

Ash looked at Squirtle with narrowed eyes. '_This is one of the chosen starters.' _He thought. He original thought that Gary would choose a Charmander since it is quite powerful but he guessed wrong. Closing his eyes Ash took a deep calming breathe. Grasping his back pocket he pulled out his Pokedex, folding it open and pointing at the Squirtle it beeped then spoke.

**"Squirtle a Wayer-type and The Turtle Shell Pokemon. It's shell is not just for protection. It's rounded shape and the grooves on its surface minimize resistance in water, enabling Squirtle to move at high speeds. Squirtle is a male."**

_"Alright! My first battle better make it count_!"

"Gastly, time for battle." Gastly said its name before appearing in front of Ash ready to battle. "Gary you can have the first move."

"You'll regret that Ash! Squirtle start off with a Bubble Attack!" Getting to it Squirtle hands balled into tiny fists, chest puffing up Squirtls lerched forward letting a barrage of bubbles flood out of his mouth.

"Gastly disappear." Body warping Gastly fazed out of sight. Bubble flew past exploding in the distance, Ash went on the offensive, "Use Lick."

"Gass~" with a moan of its name Gastly appeared face-to-face with the blue turtle Pokemon, long tongue flicking out Gastly Lick Squirtle with everything it had. Squirtle let out a spine tingling shudder when the attack was over.

"Squirtle get yourself together! Now use bubble again!" Squirtle shook the creepy feeling it got from the Lick and obliged the order given. Doing as it did before the water-type let out a torrent of bubbles.

"Gary the same attack won't work twice! Gastly dissapear." Gastly yet again fazed out of 'existence'. Gary was hoping that this would happen again.

"Now Squirtle, Withdraw!" Squirtle drew into his shell, with a glow of green the shell hardened. Ash was a little confused about what was going on but continued on.

"Gastly use Lick once more!" Gastly fazed in front of the Turtle Pokemon and flicked its tongue out ready for another Lick Attack.

"Squirtle use Water Gun!" before Gastly could use Lick Attack The front of Squirtle's shell widened. A jet of water escaped the opening and slammed into the apparition Pokemon hard, almost ata point-blank range. Gastly flew back not unconcious but damaged nonetheless. "Gastly are you alright?" Getting a nod Ash grit his teeth, he wanted to scold himself for falling into a obvious trick like that. But now wasn't the time for that he was in the middle of a battle. His eyes widening he came up with an awesome idea.

Smirking Ash was planning to end this battle with a victory, His first victory. Yelling Ash gave his next command, "Gastly dissapear." Gastly looked back at Ash confused. His trainer should already know this trick won't work again. Getting what Gastly's look meant sent his own with telling his partner to trust him. Turning back Gastly once again fazed out of sight.

"Ashy-boy, your such a one trick pony." Gary shook his head. Feeling bad for Gastly having such a lame trainer." Pushing his hands inside of his pocket Gary was also ready to end this battle. "Squirtle use Withdraw!" the water-type drew into its hardened shell and awaited its next command. Gary had his next moved planned out in his mind.

"Gastly, Hyponsis!" Gary jumped in shock. Gastly appeared in front of the hole Squirtle's head sunk into. It's eyes glowing with an eerie purple glow waves flowing out of said eyes went straight into the turtle's shell. Feeling tired Squirtle drew out of it's shell and wobbled about before falling down face first, letting out a few quiet snores.

"Gastly use Lick!" Gary yelled at squirtle to wake up, but the turtle was fast asleep, the Ghost-type flew towards Squirtle licking it's face the water-type flew back still fast asleep.

"Squirtle wake up!" Gary continued to yell, gritting his teeth Gary clenched his fists at his side never believing in a million years that Ash would come this close to beating him.

"Gastly end this, Night Shade." Gastly looked at the vulnerable turtle with a smirk. Gastly's body glew a deep purple, the next second another Gastly appeared just a fainter purple, in a show of speed the faded Gastly rushed towards the incapacitated Squirtle. Rushing into the Squirtle's body and rushing out, Squirtle's eyes opened at impact. Before slumping to the ground unconcious.

Ash smirked in victory, finally he had defeated Gary at something. Turning towards his Gastly he saw that his partner was tired and exhausted, Pulling his pokeball from his belt Ash pointed it at Gastly giving him a smile Ash told him he deserved a long rest and that he did a great job. The ball opened and a red light appeared sucking the Ghost-type into the ball. The same thing could be seen happening to Gary and his Squirtle.

"Well Gary, looks like I won!"

"Don't get cocky just cause you won one battle, with luck I might add." with that Gary walked off sulking a bit.

"Poor Gary thought it was luck." Ash chuckled. He needed to go also and heal Gastly. Running back to path he and Gastly started from, he was shocked at the scene he saw. An unconcious Abra was laying on the ground, it look hurt but not too damaged. Not wanting the injured pokemon to be left here and possibly hurt further Ash proceeded to pick up the hurt pokemon. The Abra let a hiss of pain escape, cringng a bit. Ash couldn't help but think that Abra might have been hurt during his battle with Gary, His resolve to get this Abra healed heightened definitely wanting it to get treatment and quick. He positioned Abra in his arms gently as to not jostle its in injuries.

And dashed towards where he thought Viridian City might be.

"Hang on Abra... Gastly I'll get you two healed up soon!"

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is kinda short but I wanted to give at least a little something before Shit-hit the fan! And I hope the battle scene was good enough . I for one think it was piss-poor, rushed and down right awful -_- Anyways here comes the important part!**

**Well, in March im having my ****BIG TEST****, which basically decides whether I am able to graduate HighSchool or not, I really want to graduate next year, which is actually early so for now i will be on a Month and a half Hiatus, but I'll try to Continue writing in between just no updating Haha! Wish me luck! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW!**


End file.
